uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Avatar Standards
Avatar Standards Your Avatar is to some extent a reflection of you. Put thought, time and consideration into it. If you wish to be a race other than Human, make sure your avatar reflects the description & appearance of that race. Avatars must be ‘realistic’ in their appearance and be able to wear the standard issued uniform with a minimum of modifications. Other races are welcomed and encouraged, so long as they are canon (seen on screen in an episode or movie) or soft canon (seen in any of the approved by Paramount/CBS works in print or other media) The USS Solstice welcomes diversity and varied races and styles of play on our sim. This includes members who wish to play as an anthropomorphic character, also known as an anthro or ‘furry’. That said, the Solstice has rules pertaining to behavior, and appearance for all members. We have also created a set of approved races that you must abide by in order to role play here. We strive for a high quality of role play and disruptive behavior will not be tolerated. Avatar Appearance * Your avatar will conform to general Star Trek norms. This is Non-negotiable. Overly large and outside the normal for Star Trek races would not be accepted. * Your avatar will be realistic looking, not cartoony, with the ability to wear the issued Starfleet uniform without problems. * Your avatar will not have excessive jewelry or other adornments while in uniform. * Your avatar must be able to wear boots of some acceptable form in order to participate in away missions. These must be purchased at your own expense if the issued ones don’t fit. * Non-realistic coloring will not be accepted. Your appearance must match natural colors. * You will NOT have ‘adult’ parts attached on board the Solstice and especially not aroused genitalia of any type exposed. You will get one warning, second offense will result in being summarily removed from the group and banned from the sim. If the offense results in complaints from multiple people, a warning may not be given. Behavioral expectations Your character is entering the sim as a Recruit in Starfleet. This is a military style organization with rank and duties that your character will be expected to abide by. You will maintain a proper military bearing and forms of address at all times while on the sim. This includes: * Addressing officers as Sir or Ma’am (Gentlemen or Ladies as plurals) * Addressing non-commissioned officers as Chief, Petty Officer, or PO as appropriate * Standing at attention when being disciplined and not figeting, arguing, or talking back * Showing proper respect at all times on and off duty Being hyper, running around and behaving like a child, failure to listen, making lewd/rude comments towards members, or other generally poor behavior will result in one warning, followed by a removal and ban. Some general good natured fun is fine, but as with anything, too much is not a good thing. Basically, try to keep your behavior to what you see in any of the Star Trek series and you’ll be fine. Approved Non Humanoid Races Along with the hundreds of standard humanoid Star Trek races like Vulcan, Human, Cardassian and the like, the following races are approved for use by any character joining the ship. Our sim maintains adherence to canon and ‘soft-canon’ races. Soft-canon is defined as the novels, comic books, and animated series. * Feline: ** Caitian ** Kzinti ** Lyran ** Vedala ** Eeiauoan ** Sivaoan ** Ferasan * Canine: ** Carnivon - dog, wolf, fox ** Antican ** Alerans - fox based ** Fenrisal - wolf based ** Zon'Tai - Fox based * Reptilian: ** Gorn ** Selay -snake ** Gnalish - see Phigus Simenon ** Xindi ** ReptoHumanoid ** Bekkir ** Dinasian ** G'kkau - crocodile * Other: * Antedian – Ichthyoid – fish based * Aquans - water breathing Humanoid with green scales and hair * Rigellian/chelon/chelarion – Turtle based * Tellarite – porcine/swine based * Djanai - sheep based similar to telllarites * Farrezzi - octopi * Xindi varieties ** Arboreal ** Primate ** Insectoid ** Reptilian ** Aquatic (not practical) * bear based ** Ursinoid ** al'Hmatti * Critonian - Mouse based * bovine(cow) ** Grazerite ** Gororm * Amphibian ** Toat's species ** Belandrid ** Dai-ai * Insectoid Speices ** Xindi ** Nasat, Em/3/green species - pillbug ** Jarada ** Lactran ** Chakuun ** Frunalian ** Huraeen - praying mantis like * Avian species ** aurelian ** Xindi- Extinct ** Skorr ** Ayt ** Banea ** Betelgeusian ** Adigeon ** Burani * Saurian species ** Saurian ** Kasheeta ** Tygarian ** Voth ** Clan Ru * Phylosian - Plant based species * Hive Species - armadillo based. * Satyr - same as mythological species * Primate Based ** Argons/Argonians - gorilla ** Cambrog -simian/ monkey ** Eseriat - orangutan/silverback ** Caratu - lemur like appearance ** Xindi - Primate ** Xindi - Arboreal Other Races not specifically listed here, or hybrids of 2 familiar races, may be considered on a case by case basis once reviewed by the Command Staff. __FORCETOC__ Category:New Member Info